


Atelophobia

by KoraNoKage



Series: One Hundred Serves [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Other, Shiratorizawa, but still a reader insert, from the punishment shiratorizawa had to go thru with the 100 serves, mentions of injury maybe?, planning to do the other boys soon, this is more on the exploratory side of things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 19:40:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoraNoKage/pseuds/KoraNoKage
Summary: He looked at you, almost like he couldn’t believe it before he broke down crying, loud sobs ripping thru his chest as he clawed at his legs, mouth opening only to let out choked sounds.





	Atelophobia

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy angst ⊂((・▽・))⊃

Wakatoshi could hardly move, the adrenaline that was powering him from the walk from the school to his house was fading and it was fading fast. And with it came the flames of pain licking up from his ankles and legs. His hand gripped the strap of his bag until his knuckles turned white and he was thankful when he could finally see his house. The lights were on so he hoped that you were the one there, not his mother come to talk about how foolish his dream of playing volleyball was. 

He had texted you before the punishment had began, knowing that after he would only have enough energy to just get home and collapse. 

Climbing the steps almost had him doubling over in pain, swallowing thickly. Sliding open the door, he only had enough time to sort of toe his shoes off before his legs just couldn’t keep with it anymore and he collapsed right then and there. 

Hearing the thump you grew alarmed, bolting from your seat in the living room, soft feet padding over to where he was. Wakatoshi was struggling to sit on the step, face in a snarl as he thought of how pathetic he looked right now to you, not feeling at all like an ace. Finally sitting down he let out a shaky exhale, careful not to move that much. You moved closer to him and ran your fingers through his hair, pressing a kiss to his head before pulling away and off to get the ice and towels.

Wakatoshi was staring daggers at the Shiratorizawa logo on his bag, for the first time in his life cursing his coach. Hearing you come back he didn’t move, just let you work on putting the different ice packs under towels to wrap them around the places he needed the most. His shoulders and wrists were in pain, but not as much as his legs were, could barely move a muscle in them before he was hissing in pain.

You shot him a concerned look, noting the pain and fury in his eyes. You didn’t know what to say, never before been in this situation. Going back for more ice packs Wakatoshi, tested if he could move to the Kotatsu that you had inevitably set up (he had texted you about it after all, he knew he was going to need it). To his horror, he couldn’t make his lower body move at all. 

In silent panic, he didn’t notice about his breathing getting erratic until you came back and dropped what you had with a dull thud. He wasn’t registering anything at all, not even your voice as you called to him. He was hyperventilating, he knew it, staring down at his legs and at the same time at nothing at all. It wasn’t until you took his face in your hands that he noticed that he couldn’t breathe.

“With me Wakatoshi, copy me.” 

He tried his best, focusing on the sensation of your hands on his face, the promise ring on your left hand that he had given you two months ago, the necklace he had gifted you a year ago on your anniversary. Slowly but surely, his breathing was coming back to normal, but his thoughts were running a mile a minute.

“Wakatoshi... can... can you move? The Kotatsu isn’t far I-“ 

You didn’t know what else to say but he broke the silence with a rasp. 

“I can’t- I can’t move my legs.” 

He looked at you, almost like he couldn’t believe it and as if that was the straw that broke the camel's back before he broke down crying in front of you. Loud sobs ripping thru his chest as he clawed at his legs, mouth opening only to let out choked sounds.

Wakatoshi had never felt this useless in his life, other than finding out that his father had left the country after the divorce. He felt- felt so much like a failure. His face was a mess, he knew it. He just wanted to win to see his dad again, and look at him, COULDN’T even move even if he wanted to.

 

And to have you tell him that it was okay, that you were proud of him, that nothing could take away from who he was, from who you loved just made him cry even harder. Your hands came down to take his, softly rubbing them as you felt tears gathering.

**Author's Note:**

> ໒( ͡ᵔ ▾ ͡ᵔ )७ tell me your thoughts~ ;3c


End file.
